


Pokémon Breeding

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Nudity, morning snugglies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin can't get enough of the daycare man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Breeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teicakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/gifts).



> for Tei, and for **Day 04** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _Crossovers_

"There's no universe in which a _slowbro_ is better than a sharpedo, just. That doesn't even make _sense_ ," Rin shook his head. "For the first thing even, you can't use any psychic attacks. You get hurt with any physical attacks. And I mean, _slowbro_. The poor thing's got a shellder on his tail! It's not an evolution, it's an assault! And when he mega evolves, his situation just gets worse! The _shellder_ mega evolves and starts eating him! You can _surf super fast on sharpedos_. Why are we even having this discussion?"

"Because you stupidly think sharpedos are better than slowbros," Haru replied evenly.

"Oy, you," Rin glared at Haru, but he was already walking into the daycare. Scowling, Rin elbowed Haru out of the way to get to the counter first. He leaned over the counter, but he couldn't see anyone, or any kind of bell, so he called out, "Excuse me?"

"Just a second!" a voice called back. A moment later, a young man about Rin and Haru's age came out. "I'm sorry about that! Usually my siblings are here helping me out. Well, _usually_ my parents are here, but they're spending time in Kalos, learning more about pokémon. Can I help you?" he smiled brightly at them.

Haru and Rin just stared. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was tall, with shaggy hair and droopy green eyes. And a perfect body. An absolutely perfect body.

He blinked a few times and then he flushed. "Ehhh, I'm really sorry about my appearance! Ah, a really cute seviper was sick earlier. Did you know that when sevipers vomit, they always projectile vomit?" Haru and Rin just stared more. "Neither did I, until this morning! What a day to let the twins go to Slateport City for the Pokémon Contest Spectacular! Oh, oh, but don't worry, Nurse Joy has already been here, and everything is fine now! Your pokémon will get the utmost care while here! I just... haven't had to time to get a new shirt... I'm really sorry! What would you like? I can take two pokémon from each of you."

Haru blinked a few times, and then he mutely held out two pokéballs. 

"Great!" the daycare man took them, and opened them up. "Oh, a slowking and a slowbro! How cute!" He took one paw each and shook them, and Haru's poképair stared up at him in glassy-eyed delight. He showed them out the door behind him to the daycare grove. "Go on out there, I'll be out in a minute to play with you!"

"I want to be a pokémon," Haru said under his breath, and Rin nodded.

The daycare man turned back, and smiled at them again. "We'll raise your pokémon for a while. Come back at any time!"

"I will," Haru nodded. The daycare man was about to turn to Rin, so Haru leaned forward quickly. "I'm Haru, by the way. Nanase Haruka. You can call me Haru."

"It's nice to meet you, Haru! I'm Makoto. Tachibana Makoto. My little siblings, Ran and Ren, work here, too, so you might see them next time. They're twins," he informed them. 

He reached out to shake Haru's hand, but Rin elbowed Haru out of the way and gave Makoto his pokéballs. "Ah, here's... here's mine," Rin tried to act aloof about handing over his pokémon.

"Great!" Makoto opened them, and out popped two sharpedos. "Ooh, what a lovely pair! You two look _very_ intimidating!" he assured them, and Rin's sharpedos preened in response. Makoto showed them to the door, and pointed out back. "There's a lovely pond there, you should have fun splashing around."

"We could all have fun splashing around," Rin commented slyly, and Haru nodded.

"Ok, great! Thank you for leaving your pokémon with us!" Makoto bowed to them.

Haru and Rin awkwardly gawked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm alone here today, so I have to get back out there... I'll see you soon!" Makoto waved to them and headed back out to the grove.

"Can't wait," Rin replied, dazed.

They wandered out of the daycare, their feet clumsy and slow and their heads in the clouds.

"He's perfect, I want ten," Rin sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"We _need_ him," Haru agreed.

  


* * *

  


Rin hurried in front of Haru to stop him before he went out the west exit of Mauville. "We need a plan."

"A plan?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"We've been breeding for weeks now, trying to make headway with the hot daycare man," Rin reminded Haru unnecessarily.

"Makoto," Haru said dreamily, just liking the sound of his name.

"I think I might finally end the domination of tentacools in the seas with all the carvanha I've released," Rin sighed.

"Well, there can never be enough slowpokes in the world," Haru conceded.

"Yes, there can," Rin rolled his eyes, and continued. "So far, we've taken his siblings to Lilycove City to go to a Pokémon Contest Spectacular."

"That was fun," Haru nodded.

"Yes, yes, your beloved slowpoke won... and that bratty girl made me take her to the shopping mall, and then she _realized_ that she didn't have her wallet," Rin grumbled. "We've also taken them to Mossdeep City to go to the Space Center."

"That was fun, too," Haru said.

"Yes, yes, the pictures you took were very nice, and Makoto liked them, so that was good, but my _point_ is that we've been all over Hoenn with his damned siblings but we haven't gotten him out on his own yet and that means we haven't _gotten_ him yet," Rin punctuated his point with a poke to Haru's chest.

Haru rubbed where Rin poked him and begrudgingly agreed with a heavy sigh.

"We need a _plan_ ," Rin repeated.

"Well, we're going to greet him, and he's going to be shocked once again that he found an egg, but he won't know what the egg is... Are we sure he even knows what sex is?" Haru worried.

"We'll teach him," Rin replied flatly.

"We should just be direct," Haru suggested.

"What, go up to him and say, _Your body is too fucking hot for just pokémon to enjoy, come up to our place and see the sights?_ Because I don't think that will work," Rin scoffed.

"I was going to suggest asking him to join us for lunch," Haru looked at Rin like it was really hard for Haru to be constantly around such stupidity.

"That won't work, those damned kids will just horn in. Again," Rin folded his arms over his chest. He liked kids. Mostly. He even liked these kids, well, mostly the boy. But...

"Today is Friday," Haru unhelpfully told Rin.

"Yes, and the sky is blue," Rin mocked.

"It is a nice day, but I mean Friday is the day that Nurse Joy comes to give the twins lessons on pokémon care," Haru explained.

"When does she come?" Rin grabbed Haru by the arms.

Haru looked annoyed, but he answered Rin anyway. "She comes around noon, she brings poképuffs."

"That's fantastic," Rin checked the time. "We just need to kill twenty minutes, then. And we'll have Makoto all to ourselves."

Haru's gaze unfocused and he smiled goofily into the distance.

"Your slowpoke impression is, as always, fantastic," Rin rolled his eyes. 

"You've taken sharpedo cosplay too far with those teeth," Haru quickly rejoined.

"Hey!" Rin punched Haru on the shoulder and Haru punched him back, and then they glared at each other. "Meet back in twenty, then?" 

"Sure," Haru agreed.

They turned and down opposite halls inside Mauville.

  


* * *

  


"Haru! Rin!" Makoto waved wildly and came toward them almost as soon as they exited Mauville. "I'm glad you're here! Oh! That reminds me! Your pokémon!" He rushed back to his station at the fence, and pulled out two eggs.

Haru and Rin shared a look and went to Makoto.

"Ah, I was really surprised! Your pokémon were playing, and then I found these! I don't know what they are, but... you want them, right?" Makoto looked at them eagerly.

"We want," Haru replied, looking right into Makoto's eyes.

Happily, Makoto handed over the eggs.

Haru and Rin shared a glance, and then Rin cleared his throat. "Ahm... you know, Haru and I were just about to eat... uh..."

"Yes?" Makoto cheerfully waited for Rin to finish his thought.

Haru glared at Rin for a moment, and then he launched in. "You wanna join us?"

"Oh!" Makoto flushed, and he looked around. "I usually just eat bento with the twins... but they're with Nurse Joy today, so I suppose... Is it really ok? I mean, I don't want to get in the way..." He looked from Haru to Rin and back again.

"You wouldn't be in the way," Haru replied instantly.

"Yeah, it gets really boring listening to this idiot, anyway," Rin deadpanned.

"You don't really feel that way," Makoto beamed.

"Er!" Rin almost physically recoiled from the brilliance of Makoto's innocence. "So, er... You like the food court, or...?"

"The food court...!" Makoto appeared transfixed. "Ooh..."

Rin looked at Haru, worried. "If that's not good..."

"I've never eaten there before," Makoto admitted, biting his lip. "You can't even sit down unless you're ready to battle! But I've always wondered about..." He looked away sheepishly.

Rin and Haru edged closer to him. "Yeah?" they both prodded him.

"Well..." Makoto shuffled cutely from foot to foot. "You know... about the magnemite croquettes... they just sound so good!" Makoto looked up at the sky like he thought angels might deliver to him a platter of the desired croquettes if he was very, very good.

If the angels wouldn't deliver, well...

"Have you ever had them?" Makoto asked them, awed.

"Sure!" Rin beamed.

"All the time," Haru nodded.

"Amazing!" Makoto clapped his hands together. "Oh, you're both so amazing! But I guess that's to be expected. You have all the gym badges, right? You're such splendid trainers!" Makoto's smile had reached a lethal intensity, but it was impossible to look away.

"We'll get them for you," Haru blurted out.

"Eh?" Makoto blinked.

"Yeah!" Rin grinned. "If we both get a platter of 'em, we can all share it! It'll be great!"

"But... I can't even sit at the food court, really, I've... never been good at pokémon battles, and the thought of letting my pokémon faint is just...!" Makoto's bottom lip started to quiver.

"That'snotaproblem!" Rin assured him quickly. "We'll have a picnic on the roof of Mauville! Together! How's that sound?"

"Ooh! I'll get us lemonades, then!" Makoto nodded.

"Great!" Rin grinned. "Just give us six turns," he winked at Makoto.

"Six turns of what?" Makoto tilted his head in confusion.

"He means we'll meet you up there in fifteen minutes," Haru explained, glaring at Rin.

"Perfect!" Makoto clapped his hands together.

Haru and Rin shared a look. They were trying to corrupt the purest soul on the planet. But, it would be worth it.

  


* * *

  


"Mmm!" Makoto held his magnemite croquette with both of his hands, his whole body shivering with delight as he raised his chin, his cheeks puffed out to savor his first bite. "It's so good! I always thought it would be good, and it is! It's really good! Yummy!"

Haru and Rin nakedly and needfully stared at him.

"And they even look like magnemites! I wasn't sure exactly, but they do! Ahhh, but I'm glad they're _not_ mangemites! That would be too awful to eat! And these are _sooo_ good!" he chomped down, taking a second bite.

Rin swallowed hard, his Adam's apple moving up and down, and Haru licked his lips.

"I was afraid since we were all sharing two servings that there wouldn't be enough, but they're pretty generous, huh?" he looked from Haru to Rin, his eyes shining eagerly.

"...Ah... Yeah!" Rin coughed, shaking his head once to get his thoughts back into order. "Well, you know, it's _really_ a prize for great battling... you'll notice that they're still piping hot and delicious, right?" he winked at Makoto.

"You must be really great pokémon trainers! I tried traveling and battling for a while, but it was hard," Makoto sighed. "I prefer just playing games and brushing and feeding pokémon," he looked at them ruefully.

"That's really important, too," Haru stated with quiet insistence. "There's no right or wrong way to be with pokémon, as long as you always love them."

"Yeah!" Rin agreed aggressively. "Some people like battles, some people like evolving their pokémon, some people like breeding, some people like searching for rare pokémon, I mean. I know a guy who likes to only have a few pokémon, but he always levels his pokémon up as high as possible, so."

"The pokémon at the daycare all seem really happy," Haru nodded. "Isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess, but I just... well, sometimes, I want to travel with my pokémon, too," Makoto shrugged, smiling self-deprecatingly. "But, at least I can still make an impact. I bet you two have had some really great adventures, though!"

"Oh, sure," Rin boasted easily. "You know, I defeated the Elite Four and the Champion using an all-sharpedo team."

"Rin really loves sharpedos!" Makoto beamed.

"That's nothing," Haru scoffed. "I used a team with two slowkings, two slowbros, and two slowpokes. And when we won, I took my whole team to the beach on a secret isle and we ate fish and napped."

"Well, I mastered mega evolution first, and I've collected more mega stones," Rin glared at Haru.

"Who cares who did it first? And I only need the mega stones that really matter to me," Haru countered.

"I don't know what mega evolution is," Makoto cheerfully told them.

"I thwarted Team Magma's plans, and befriended Groudon," Rin narrowed his eyes.

"Tch, that was easy. _I_ thwarted Team Aqua and befriended Kyogre," Haru narrowed his eyes, too.

"I really envy the two of you!" Makoto sighed. "You're both so close and have such a good relationship... that must be so much fun! Have you two known each other long?"

Derailed from their usual bickering, it took a moment for them to respond. Rin looked at Haru and frowned. "We... met when we were getting our first badge, right? We both got it at about the same time, and I challenged him to a battle outside the gym."

"I won," Haru informed Makoto seriously.

"I won the next time we battled! Our lifetime record is basically 50-50!" Rin put his hand on Makoto's knee to be sure he understood.

Haru glared at Rin's hand, and put his own hand on Makoto's other knee, "He says _basically_ because I've actually beaten him 153 times and he's only beaten me 150 times."

"That's basically even!" Rin protested.

Makoto looked down at the hands on his knees, flushing from the way both Rin and Haru were clinging to him. "Ehhh... such a long time together... I'm really jealous!"

Rin and Haru both blinked in confusion.

Makoto realized what he'd said, and he barreled on quickly, looking away. "I-I mean, you've been all over, and met all kinds of pokémon and seen all kinds of things, and it's all... really exciting! And then you always have each other... That's so... perfect!" he sighed dreamily.

"We're not that close," Rin told Makoto flatly, squeezing Makoto's knee.

"I don't even like him," Haru insisted, squeezing harder.

"You always come to the daycare together! Don't you live together?" Makoto asked them.

They blinked in unison. "Ah... well... we do share an apartment here at Mauville Hills, but..." Rin started.

"Sometimes I just stay at my secret base, though," Haru quickly continued.

"It's really more for convenience than... anything like..." Rin added, trailing off, uncertain what Makoto was thinking.

"You two aren't lovers?" Makoto asked them bluntly.

Haru and Rin both blushed, and turned their faces away, their hands slowly slipping off Makoto's knee.

"Er..." Rin cleared his throat.

"That's a strong word for it," Haru nodded.

"I mean, we _have_ done some things, sure, but..." Rin fidgeted. 

"It's really more for convenience... Rin said so, right?" Haru nodded.

"Oh," Makoto's shoulders slumped.

Haru and Rin looked at each other in panic. "Oh?" Rin prompted him.

"No, no, it's nothing, I just..." Makoto waved his hands to diffuse Rin's concern. "I thought the two of you were... I don't know why I thought that! I just... since you were always together... I suppose I was _hoping_..." Makoto sighed.

Haru and Rin both furrowed their brows, and shared a look. They both scooted closer to Makoto.

"Hoped?" Rin smiled shyly at him. "Are you saying... you ship us together, or...?"

"Oh!" Makoto covered his face, looking stricken. "No, well...! I know it sounds strange, but... the two of you always seemed so... so... like the energy between you, it was just... I always look forward to being able to see you two together, and... thinking about the two of you traveling and training and living together..." He sighed happily.

Haru and Rin looked at each other. Makoto looked... _smitten?_

"Ahhh, I know I sound strange!" Makoto covered his face with both of his hands. "Just ignore me! Please, ignore me!"

Haru and Rin reached out tentatively, unable to actually touch Makoto. They looked at each other, and then Haru nodded.

Rin touched Makoto's shoulder gently. "Hey, Makoto. Want to see our apartment?"

  


* * *

  


Rin suddenly jerked awake, and looked around. He was laying on the foot of the bed, and Haru's head was at the pillows, and the covers were half on the floor. Right, and... Haru had kicked him! Before Rin could complain, Haru pointed toward the balcony.

Makoto was enjoying a morning coffee in the buff, leaning on the solid railing and looking down at the courtyard in the center of Mauville.

Rin smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows at Haru. " _Damn_ good view to wake up to," he croaked out.

"How is he up so early, anyway?" Haru complained. "He wore us out!"

"He might not have a clue about breeding, but he sure as fuck knows his way around sex," Rin agreed appreciatively.

Makoto looked over his shoulder, and smiled, turning to Haru and Rin. "You two are up! Good, I was hoping you would be before I had to go!"

"Go?" Haru pouted.

"I have to be at the daycare to open it," Makoto winked at Haru. "Stay in bed, I'll bring you coffee." He strode off to the kitchen, still nude.

Gloriously nude.

Rin sighed happily, watching him go. "We need to keep him," he told Haru, almost like a warning.

"Fuck yeah," Haru nodded.

Rin smiled, and winked at Haru. "You're cute when you swear."

"Whatever," Haru pulled the covers entirely off Rin, and kicked him again.

"Hey!" Rin objected, grabbing onto the covers, starting their never-ended tug of war for covers.

"Now, now, let's be good sharers, boys," Makoto warned them, sitting down on the bed and holding out two mugs of coffee.

Haru and Rin blinked, and then they both gave up the covers, and sat up to put their arms around Makoto.

"Ok," Haru said breathily, kissing under Makoto's ear.

"Since you asked so nicely," Rin purred, and then he nibbled under Makoto's jaw.

"I-If I drop these, it's not my fault!" Makoto laughed. That didn't seem to deter them, so he added, "I have to leave soon!"

 _Soon_ was ambiguous enough for Haru and Rin, though.

  


* * *

  



End file.
